Project Summary/Abstract: Pathology Shared Resource (PSR) The Pathology Shared Resource (PSR) was created to provide Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) investigators from different backgrounds (e.g., physicians, basic scientists, diagnosticians) access to a CLIA- certified, CAP-accredited facility with standardized laboratory protocols for histologic, quantitative imaging and molecular analysis. The ultimate goal of the PSR is to provide NCCC investigators with state-of-the-art technical and professional support leading to quality results for clinical and pre-clinical studies. The PSR has consolidated institutional expertise and experience by combining responsibility for providing for and supporting both clinical and research utilization of these services. The PSR supports human tissue and cell procurement/acquisition (i.e., handling, storage, distribution and biobanking); histology and immunohistochemical analysis; molecular pathology analysis (i.e., genotyping, next-generation sequencing, quantitative PCR, tissue microarrays; cell processing services); and cytogenetics analysis. The PSR is directed by Dr. Gregory Tsongalis, who oversees a staff of 12 that includes two Research Associates, two Histotechnologists, an Apheresis Nurse, and seven additional technical specialists. The PSR is organized to identify as early as possible the needs of researchers in developing and supporting their translational research project, providing them with technical support and consultation. Further, many Pathology faculty become involved in collaborating on individual research projects by reviewing proposals, selecting appropriate tissues, designing IHC staining and molecular testing algorithms, creating tissue arrays, suggesting alternative biomarker testing, and scoring IHC expression levels. The PSR has supported NCCC Members in each of the six Research Programs: Cancer Control (2 members), Cancer Epidemiology (6 members), Cancer Mechanisms (12 members), Molecular Therapeutics (27 members), Cancer Imaging & Radiobiology (7 members), and Immunology & Cancer Immunotherapy (12 members).